Numerous crane systems allowing loads to be moved are known from the prior art. Combining crane systems with a chassis, for example, a truck, makes it possible, in addition to picking up and depositing compact loads, to transport these loads over long distances to selected locations in a flexible manner. Accordingly, a loading and transporting system of this type does not depend on additional equipment such as cranes or forklifts, for example.
An established arrangement for moving particularly heavy loads is, for example, a swingloader superstructure such as is known from German Utility Model 298 10 104 U1. Swingloader superstructures are mounted on a chassis and are preferably provided for picking up, depositing and transporting standardized interchangeable containers. They have a horizontal loading platform and two hydraulically moving booms in the end region thereof which carry out a vertical swinging movement over the rear of the chassis. In this way, a load fastened between the ends of the booms can be picked up or deposited at the back over the longitudinal axis of the chassis. To stabilize the chassis during loading and unloading, extendable rear supports are arranged in the rear area of the loading platform and oppose the torque occurring as a result of the load to be set down to the rear of the final chassis axle. However, in order to deposit a load at a desired location, the use of the swingloader which swivels outward at the rear always requires a minimum movement space which corresponds to the dimensions of the chassis length, including the swiveled out boom, plus a maneuvering space. Therefore, it is not possible to deposit loads in poorly accessible locations. Further, because of the fastening to the two ends of the boom it is not possible to align the load by rotation around its vertical axis.
A solution requiring appreciably less space was published in German Utility Model 201 13 419 U1. Here, the principle of the swingloader is adapted for picking up and depositing a load lateral to the longitudinal axis of the chassis. For this purpose, a boom arranged at the front end and rear end of the loading platform executes a vertical swiveling movement laterally past the flank of the chassis. To absorb the load torque, the chassis has two lateral supports on the depositing side. These supports can be extended outward by a displacement device fastened to the chassis below the loading platform. In this solution also, it is impossible to align the load by rotation around its vertical axis owing to the fastening at the two ends of the boom.
Laid Open Application EP 1 712 412 A2 shows a possibility for aligning a load suspended at the boom by rotation around its vertical axis. While retaining the basic construction of a swingloader which moves the load by means of a swiveling movement over the rear of the chassis, a horizontally oriented cross member is fastened here between the ends of the boom. Two short bearing shafts are provided for receiving the cross member in the boom ends. The two bearing shafts are connected by a rotatable bearing bush to an angle element which is in turn fixedly connected to one or more extruded sections which connect the angles and form the cross member. A device for receiving the load is located in the middle of the cross member and is fastened to a vertical pivot axle. This receiving device is motor-driven so that the load can be rotated around its vertical axis by remote control. The center of gravity of the entire arrangement lies below the axis of rotation of the bearing bushes so that the receiving device always faces downward as a result of gravity. This receiving device provides a very convenient possibility for aligning a load in accordance with the local conditions at the unloading site, e.g., cramped conditions or access routes for further transport of the load. However, because of the swiveling movement over the rear end, it is necessary to align the chassis with the unloading site before unloading or picking up a load. However, the movement space described above is always required for this purpose. Further, the prior art is only designed for transporting an individual load and, in order to carry out the loading and unloading process, still requires the motor vehicle needed for transporting in the form of a tractor or truck on which the loading platform is built.